Oh the Insanity, Chaos, and Hyperness Inside!
by Evil Genius of the COCA
Summary: These are mostly of my own creation, but i may use some OCs from Breaking the Ordinary. Tons of insanity, chaos, hyperness, and fun, among other things, inside! Read for a ton of laughs!
1. Candy and The Nut Song

This is a moment occurring after the authors note of chapter 2 in Breaking the Ordinary by The C.O.C.A. although the basics are: we are a bunch of weirdos who got together and wrote a KH fan fiction and added all the insanity that was missing from the story into the authors notes,(hence all the chaos)and for some reason we enjoy torturing Sora.

Disclaimer: I/we do not own anything except the insanity and the possibly forming plot…….and Helios, I forgot him for a while

Now for the authors note:

Chapter 1: Candy and The Nut Song

Jill: Ya know, I kinda forgot why we torture Sora all the time, besides the fact that it's incredibly fun ((grins evilly while reliving memories of...well you know))

Sora: ((yells from where he is watching babybratz/teletubies)) That is an incredibly good point!

Everyone else: ((ponders for a moment))

Jenny: The only thing I remember is that he is perpetually annoying, but I also seem to recall there was something else...

Jill: I'm gonna go get some candy ((starts to walk off))

Veena: OH OH BRING ME BACK SOME SMARTIES!!

Sarah: YEAH! AND DONT FORGET THE REESES CUPS!!

Jenny: AND CHARLSTONS, DONT FORGET THOSE!

Jill: WILL DO! ((runs off in some random direction))

Helios: What was with all the shouting? ((cautiously uncovers ears))

Riku: Yeah, what was that all about?

Sora: ((yells at fastly retreating back of Jill)) WHAT ABOUT ME!!I I WANT SOME CANDY TOO!!

everyone: ((seemly ignores him))

Sora: hmph

Jenny: what do you THINK it was about...

Helios: ...

Riku: ...

Jenny: CANDY YOU EMPTY HEADED BUT EXTREMELY HOT MALE PERSONS!

Veena: snickers

Sarah: ((sounding alot like Hermione Granger, screw those who don't know who she is))As for the yelling its because we are anticipating being sugar high and since usually we cant just yell whenever we what we like to yell here sometimes to satisfy our urge to yell and we especially like to yell when we are anticipating the sugar soon to be coursing through our blood streams.

Veena and Jenny: ((applaud))

Jenny: Excellent explanation Sarah!

Sarah: ((bows))

Helios: uumm...

Riku:...oookkkaaayy

Veena: HeeHee, they look even more confused than before, heehee

Sarah: Well that was the point!

Sarah Jenny and Veena: ((burst out hysterically laughing))

Riku and Helios: ((slowly creep over to Sora thinking that whatever Sora is going through couldn't be worse than staying with the three hysterically laughing girls))

Jenny: ((in between laughs))Trust me, you so don't want to go over there

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Veena: Wow, he can still speak in recognizable syllables! He must have more brain cells than we thought!

Jenny: Let's fix that shall we? ((Puts earphones on his head that continually play the nut song))

Sora: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!

Jill: for those of you who do not know the nut song, here it is:

I'm a little –

Riku: When did you get here?!

Jill: OH I'm just here to sing the nut song and then I will go back to bringing all the candy I can back

Riku: Oh…

Jill: Anyways here it is:

**The Nut Song**

I'm a little cocoanut

Sitting in a cocoanut tree

Everybody steps on me

That's why I'm cracked you see

**Refrain:**

**I'm a nut 'click click'**

**In a rut 'click click'**

**I'm craazzy!**

Called myself up on the phone

Just to see if I was home

Asked myself out on a date

Told myself to be ready by eight

**Refrain**

Brought myself to the picture show

Sat myself in the very front row

Wrapped my arms around my waist

Got so fresh I slapped my face

**Refrain**

Bought some flowers at the store

Told myself I wanted more

That's how I broke up with me

Now I'm a nut that's free

**Refrain**

Coca Cola came to town

Pepsi Cola shot him down

Dr. Pepper fixed him up

Now we all drink 7up

**Refrain**

7up caught the flu

Now we all drink Mountain Dew

Mountain Dew went to the shrink

Now we all drink from the sink

**Refrain**

Sarah Jenny & Veena: (clap wildly)

Jill: (bows and then goes back to trying to bring the candy)

Helios: (stands with mouth open and eye twitching)

Riku: that….was…the…most….annoying…pointless….crazy…. song…every…created

Jenny: Oh but you haven't heard The Llama Song yet

Riku & Helios: (become paler than before)

Sarah: What's worse is that is never ends, it keeps repeating over and over and over etc. until you stop it!

Riku & Helios: WE'RE OUTTA HERE! (run over to watch babybratz/teletubies with Sora rather than stay with those nutcases)

Veena: Oh well, they'll all come back eventually…..even thought I don't know how Sora will since he's tied to a chair, but SOMEHOW they all will come back!

Sarah: Hey, let's go help Jill with the candy!!

Jenny: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!

Jenny Sarah & Veena: (go off to find candy….and eat it)


	2. A Prank, for short

**A Prank, for short**

**_or_**

**A Prank Pulled By Two Pranksters**

Jill: Guess what!

Everyone else: What?

Jill: Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one in this story except me!

Everyone else: boring…

Jill: humph, you guys are mean. (goes and sulks in a corner while bouncing)

Riku: Why is she bouncing…?

Sarah: (is bouncing too) don't you remember?

Riku: Nooooo…..

Jenny: I love him and all be he's stupid. (is bouncing too)

Veena: wow.

Sarah: Stupid, don't you remember all the candy we had last chapter!

Riku: oooooh yeeeaaah. I forgot.

Heather: He's hot 'n' all but who he's stupid.

Jenny: HEY HE'S MINE!

Heather: Sheesh, Jen I know, that doesn't stop him from being hot.

Jenny: I know

Sarah: (is gagging in the back round)

Veena: Hey! Heather's here!

Heather: yeah, and guess what?

Sarah, Jenny, Veena, and Jill from the corner: What? (all grin)

Heather: I beat Kingdom Hearts II….AGAIN! (waves hands in the air)

Sarah, Jenny, Veena, and Jill from the corner: (simultaneously with Heather) You beat Kingdom Hearts II….AGAIN! (waves hands in the air)

Heather Sarah, Jenny, Veena, and Jill: (laugh hysterically)

Riku: (edges away)

Eric: Hey, where did Helios go?

Sarah: when did you get here?

Eric: just now, and you're avoiding the question.

Sarah: No I'm not!

Eric: Yes you are!

Sarah: Not!

Eric: Are!

Sarah: Not!

Eric: Are!

Sarah: Not!

Eric: Are!

Sarah: Monkey!

Eric: Kitty!

Sarah: Monkey!

Eric: Kitty!

Sarah: Monkey!

Eric: Kitty!

Jill: (yells from the corner) ARDVARK!

Sarah, Eric & Jill: (hysterically laugh)

Heather, Veena & Jenny: (laugh normally)

Riku: what the freakin' heck…

Sarah: inside pretzel joke.

Riku: Huh? Ya know what, never mind.

Everyone except Riku & Jill: (laugh)

Jill: (sneaks over to wear Sora is watching teletubies/babybratz/listening to the nut song)

Jill: (quietly unties Sora from the chair and whispers something in his ear)

Sora: (grins mischievously and nods and then sneaks off somewhere with Jill)

Veena: Hey! Sora and Jill are gone!

Jenny Heather and Sarah: WHAT!

Piece of paper: (flutters to the ground)

Sarah: (grabs paper and reads what it says) it's from Jill, it says JENNY! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Jill

Jenny: (mumbles and blushes) yeah, yeah, I know, I know.

Eric: Weird message.

Sarah: I know (crumples and tosses paper behind her)

Crumpled up paper: (burns up in mid air)

Another piece of paper: (flutters down)

Veena: What now?

Heather: I dunno, let's find out.

Heather: (grabs paper)

Heather: All it says is "everyone, look up"

Everyone: (looks up)

Giant suspended in mid-air buckets of ice cold water: (flip over)

Ice cold water: (falls out)

Everyone: (gets soaked)

Sarah: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Eric: (looks dumbstruck)

Veena: eep! I'm wet I'm cold I'm wet I'm cold I'm freezing!

Heather: WHAT THE HECK!

Riku: WHAT WAS THAT!

Sarah: EEEEEE! IM WET AND FREEZING COLD AND WET!!

Eric: So are the rest of us!

Jenny: OK, whoever did that is gonna DIE! DIE YA HEAR! DIE!

Jill and Sora: (walk back from wherever they had been)

Jill: Hey guys, I'm back.

Sora: (has on expression of puzzlement) Umm, why is every one soaking wet?

Jill: (has on expression of puzzlement too) Yeah, why ARE you guys wet?

Jenny: Why? …Why! WHY! BECAUSE – (gets cut off)

Riku: BECAUSE SOMEONE DUMPED BUCKETS OF ICE WATER ON OUR HEADS!

Sora: Oh, um, OK

Jill: Why would someone do that?

Jenny: I DON'T FREAKIN' KNOW!

Jill: oh, ok

Jenny: gggrrrrrrr….

Heather: Hey Sora, how'd you get out!

Sora: OH! That. Heh, Jill here helped me.

Everyone except Riku: (glares at Jill)

Jill: WHAT!

Sarah: why'd you do that!

Jill: You mean you don't know? (looks surprised and annoyed at the same time)

Sarah: Of course we don't know!

Jill: The whole lot of you are stupid, you would all know if you had gone on my profile and read the secret I posted there like I told all of you to.

Jenny: OOOOHHHH THAT ONE! (starts giggling)

Jill: sshhh Jen, don't tell 'em!

Jenny: Don't worry, I won't. I like to see them suffer.

Heather and Veena: What secret?

Jill: If you had been listening to me at lunch instead of ignoring me like you usually do then you would have gone on my profile and found out what I'm talking about.

Heather and Veena: Aw man!

Sarah: Darn! Please tell me!

Jill: Nope! you gotta visit my profile to find out! (grins)

Eric: (shrugs) aw well. I'll go look later.

Riku: you know we are still freezing cold and wet, and someone seems to have turn on the A/C as high as it can go in here.

Sora and Jill: (whistle innocently, and look anywhere but at the group)

Riku: (narrows eyes at Sora and Jill) Did you two happen to have anything to do with this?

Sora: yeah, about that…(nervously rubs back of head)

Jill: yeah, you see, we might have set up those buckets up there to dump ice water on you guys and then turned up the A/C full blast to turn you guys into ice cubes. Wadda ya gonna do?

Jenny and Heather: Why I outta…

Sarah: GET THEM!

Sora: uh, Jill

Jill: Yeah?

Sora: this might be a good time to run.

Jill: right behind you.

Sora and Jill: (sprint away laughing from the advancing mob)

Riku & Jenny: GET BACK HERE!

Sora and Jill: (still laughing, calls back over his shoulder) NO WAY!

Jenny: SCREW YOU! YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE!

Sora and Jill: (ignore Jenny and continue running and laughing)

Angry mob: (chases after the two pranksters)

The two pranksters a.k.a. Sora and Jill: (keep running and laughing and evading the angry mob)

Josh, my orange mini pig, and Gofer, my cameo mini pig: And that's the end of our show!

Veena: (pauses in the middle of the chase) We had a show?

Josh and Gofer: Yup!

Veena: (shrugs and catches up to the mob)


	3. Caught andPayback?

**Caught and...Payback? **

_**or**_

**Caught, Paid-back, Foiled & a PARTY! **

Jill: Guess what!

Sora: What?

Jill: Someone's gotta do the disclaimer so as to avoid the lawyers with machine guns!

Sora: And if this is the case, why are you so happy?

Jill: I dunno, I guess I figured that if by staying positive our situation wouldn't seem too bad.

Sora Well, it's definitely not helping our situation.

Jill: Why, is it hurting our situation?

Sora: Yes.

Jill: But how!

Sora: Well lets just say I think its annoying them (nods his head towards angry mob) even more.

Jill: (sighs) Yeah I guess you're right. But what else could they do? We're already tied tightly together over a giant bucket of ice water with the A/C on full blast.

Sora: I don't wanna know...

Jill: Neither do I…

Jenny: SO LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!

Jill: Can they even hear us?

Sora: I don't think so.

Jill: Great.

Sora: Were you being sarc-

Jill: Yes and no.

Sora: And that me-

Jill: Which means I feel both ways about the situation…..or I don't know what I feel about the situation.

Sora: Could you stop cutting me o-

Jill: Yes.

Sora: grrr..

Jill: Heh, sorry

Sora: (sighs) S'alright

Jill: Okay.

**Camera**: (switches over to view angry mob)

Sarah: MUAHAHAHAHA! Now we can get our revenge!

Jenny: Vengeance will be MINE!

Veena: Finally some payback!

Heather: They are SO gonna pay!

Eric: Though I would normally just stand and watch and laugh at others misfortune, I have decided to join in the fun on this one!

Riku: So the score is like 245 to 1 now, right? Ha, I can imagine Sora's face when I tell him…

Emily: Hey guys! What's up?

Sarah: Oh HI Emily! We were just about to make Jill and Sora pay for a prank they pulled on all of us.

Emily: What did they do?

Jenny: They dumped ice water on us and turned up the A/C

Emily: oooooooh.

Heather: Yeah.

Emily: So wadda ya gonna do to get even?

Sarah: Well, first we tied them together with rope.

Emily: yeah...

Jenny: Then we hung them over a giant bucket of ice water.

Emily: uh huh...

Veena: and the rope they are on is controlled by this remote-thingy

Emily: gotcha...

Riku: and we turned up the A/C up full blast

Emily: ok...

Heather: and we're gonna drop them into the water

Emily: continue...

Eric: and then watch them turn into ice cubes while laughing and pointing.

Emily: Elaborate.

Sarah: Yup!

Emily: So when are you gonna drop them in?

Riku: in a minute.

Emily: Uh huh. And did you happen to notice they are getting out?

Heather Sarah Jenny: WHAT!

Eric: Veena! Push the button!

Veena: Okay. (finger moves toward button in slow-motion)

**Meanwhile…**

Sora: So how we gonna get outta this?

Jill: hmmmm….. Oh! I know I'll use my ever-present authoress/Jedi knight powers!

Sora: As long as it gets us outta this..

Jill: Don't worry it will. Sora, when I say now, grab the rope, ok?

Sora: Okay…

Jill: (closes eyes and concentrates)

Light saber: (flies into Jill's hand with out anyone noticing)

Jill: OK, get ready Sora.

Sora: Kay, I'm ready.

Jill: (uses light saber to cut the ropes) NOW!

Sora and Jill: (grab rope)

**Camera:** (switches to the mob)

Veena: (finger reaches the button)

Button: (gets pressed)

**Camera:** (switches to Sora and Jill)

Sora: Is it just me or are we falling?

Jill: Nope, we're falling, and the rope is falling with us.

Sora: Oh boy..

Jill: (looks at Sora)

Sora: (looks at Jill)

Sora and Jill: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Camera:** (switches to the mob)

Jenny: Ahhh... music to my ears!

Sarah: OOO, HERE COME THE SPLASH!

Mob: (eagerly watch the falling duo)

Sora and Jill: (hit the water)

Water: SPLASH!

Mob: YAAAY!! (cheers)

**Camera:** (switches to Sora and Jill)

Sora: (surfaces) (looks for Jill) H-h-hey J-j-j-ill!! Where a-a-are y-y-you!

Jill: (surfaces behind Sora) BOO!(yells in Sora's ear)

Sora: AAAHHH!! (sinks under)

Jill: (laughs hysterically)

Sora: (resurfaces) HEY! That wasn't funny!

Jill: (is still laughing) Yes - laugh - it - giggle - was! (laughs uncontrollably)

Sora: Oh that's it, YOU"RE GOIN DOWN! (ducks under)

Jill: Oh boy, I'm in trouble now aren't I?

Sora: (surfaces quietly behind Jill) Yup!

Jill: (spins around in the water)

Sora: (dunks Jill) IN YOUR FACE! (starts laughing)

Jill: (resurfaces) Of course you know, **this **means WAR!

Jill and Sora: (precede to dunk, splash, etc. to each other)

Josh and Gofer: (appear) Jill does not own Bugs Bunny lines, nor anything else besides herself (disappear)

**Camera:** (switches to the mob)

Eric: What are they doing?!

Sarah: (incredulously) They're - They're – THER'RE HAVING FUN!

Jenny: I CANT BELIEVE IT OUR PLAN BACKFIRED! HOW COULD IT HAVE BACKFIRED! (stomps around tugging at her hair) HOW! VENGENCE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SWEET!

Riku: God they're weird.

Heather: WHADDA WE DO NOW!

Jenny: I DON'T KNOW!

Veena: Pool party anyone?

Eric: When in Rome…

Sarah: LET THEM EAT CAKE! (laughs hysterically)

Veena: Fairly Odd Parents line

Riku: oh.

Emily: Well, wadda we waiting for!

Eric Sarah Heather and Veena: (shrug)

Riku: (just stands there)

Jenny: (is still fuming)

Heather: oh well, BANZAI! (jumps into pool)

Veena: WHOOHOO! (follows Heather)

Eric: Might as well… (jumps in)

Emily: YAY! (cannonballs into the pool) CANNON BALL!

Sarah: Here goes nothing! (jumps in while holding her nose)

Riku: Coming Jen?

Jenny: (nods her head, unable to speak)

Riku: (jumps into pool)

Jenny: (follows Riku)

Everyone: (has fun at the pool party/ water war) (even though the water is cold & the A/C is on…)


	4. A Teaser?

**Teaser**

**Or **

**Random and Off-topic**

Jill: Heehee!

Eric: What's so funny?

Jill: oh nothing…

Jenny: Come on spill it!

Jill: maybe I don't wanna.

Sarah: But WE wanna know!

Jill: tough, I'm not gonna tell you.

Heather: Well, I'm gonna throw this farm-corrupted apple at you if you don't tell us what's so funny!

Jill: Nope… (giggle)

Heather: (throws farm-corrupted apple at Jill)

Farm-corrupted apple: (gets thrown)

Jill: (ducks under farm-corrupted apple)

Farm-corrupted apple: (flies over Jill's head and hits Emily)

Emily: Owie! That hurt!

Heather: OH! Sorry Emily! I was aiming for Jill, but she just HAD to duck.

Jill: heh, ever since you threw that meatball at me during the little party-thingy you had and started the food fight outside in your yard that night I am aware of your food-flinging tendencies and I have learned how to avoid them.

Heather: no fair!

Sarah: that was a fun night (smiles while reminiscing)

Jenny Veena Heather Jill: yeah… (smile while remembering that night)

Emily & Eric: We feel left 'cause we weren't there

Emily: or was I?

Jill: I can't seem to remember who else was there…oh well.

Sarah: it was still fun…Oh! Oh! Remember when Jenny found the tree! Twice!

Jenny: That hurt…

Sarah Jenny Heather Jill Veena: (laugh at the memory)

Eric & Emily (?): (laugh at the image)

Jenny: And what about when Heather stuck ice cubes down the back of your shirt Jill!

Veena: Yea and you slid under the table to prevent any more from going down your back!

Jill: I remember that! It was really cold…

Sarah: well duh! It was ice!

Jill: OH! And remember Jen, when you peeked in through the crack in the back of the fort-thingy and said "Hey guys, What's up?" and Heather said "The sky." And then you glanced upward then looked back at us and said "Really?" Oh God that was funny! (dissolves into a laughing fit)

Sarah Jenny Heather Eric Emily Veena: (dissolve into laughing fits too)

(A/N the food fight event we are talking about really did happen! I'm not making any of these memories up!)

Jill: Ahhh…my first official food fight. Good times, good times.

Veena: Soooo, are you ever gonna tell us what was so funny at the beginning of this chapter?

Jill: Nope! (grins evilly)

Eric: Whatever happened to Sora, Riku and Helios?

Sarah: Wow that was random.

Jenny: I agree, totally off topic

Veena: stiillll he does have a point.

Jenny: WHAT THE FREAKIN' HECK DID YOU DO TO MY RIKU!

Jill: Sheesh Jen, don't be a Drama Queen. They're fine. Sora and Riku are just currently suffering from colds 'cause we were in ice water in an air conditioned room for about 4 hours

Veena: But then why didn't we get colds?

Jill: 'cause we're special and didn't get colds.

Eric: But what about Helios?

Jill: I kicked him out after the first chapter 'cause I got bored of him, so it's just us and Sora and Riku for now!

Eric: ummmm oookaaayyy…

Jenny: What did you do to my OC!

Jill: nothing, I just booted him back to his own story

Jenny: oh…

Jill: Who votes we sing another song here, I'm in a singing mood.

Sarah: but what are we gonna sing?

Jill: I have an idea (smirks evilly)

Sarah: Oh? And what's that?

Jill: (whispers something in Sarah's ear while still smirking)

Sarah: (smirks evilly too)

Jenny: Ok, seeing as they are smirking evilly and whispering with each other it's a song we don't like.

Heather: Looks like it

Emily: So whadda we do?

Veena: We could just walk quietly away and hope no one sees us in this incredibly blank space

Eric: (raises eyebrow)

Veena: Or we could run screaming around like chickens and bump into each other and then land painfully on our butts and then—mph!(gets (Jenny's) hand clamped over mouth)

Jenny: Ok, Veena that's enough rambling for now (removes hand from Veena's mouth)

Jill: You do realize that there is nowhere to run to?

Emily: Yes.

Heather: that's why we haven't left yet

Sarah: oh well, we are gonna sing the song no matter what and you can't do anything to stop us so there! (sticks tongue out at others)

Eric: Just get on with it.

Jill: Oh fine!

Sarah: this song is to be sung to the tune of Barbie Girl by Aqua, but I changed the words and the title and stuff, so its partly my creation so NO STEALING! Or borrowing without permission!

Jill: Yeah!

Sarah: ok here it is, Harry's Girl, by Aqua/Sarah, performed by Sarah and Jill

Harry's Girl

I am Harry's girl!

In the wizards world-

He is fantastic,

And my rings not plastic!

He can't brush his hair,

But I don't care!

Disapperation can take him to my station!

Death Eaters you are,

Can't keep my love afar…

He'll come to get me,

And you will regret, see!

(lower voice (Harry))

Come on Ginny,

Let's go, Ginny!

(normal voice (Ginny))

Ha, ha, ha, ha!

(lower voice (Harry))

Come on Ginny,

Let's go, Ginny!

(normal voice (Ginny))

Death Eaters,

You'll pay now!

Bye Bye!

Sarah & Jill: (bow)

Riku: Who the hell was that all abo-

Sarah: If you value your life you won't finish that sentence.

Riku: (gulps)

Jenny: AUGH! IT BURNS!

Jill: shut up or I won't tell you what was so funny

Jenny: Shutting up now!

Jill: oops…

Eric: come on, tell us already!

Emily: Ya! I wanna know!

Jill: ummm….

Sarah: Don't make us get the bazookas out here!

Jill: What?! NO!

Heather: Then tell us already!

Jill: um… ya know it's not really funny anymore…

Veena: You're just making up excuses!

Jill: No I'm not!!

Jenny: If your not then tell us!

Jill: oh fine…

Everyone (except Riku): YAY!

Jill: Okay here goes: See, when I first started writing this chapter I was having this bizarre case of writers block so this chapter was originally gonna be sorta like a preview of what the next chapter is gonna be. But then as I started writing, my writers block went away and I got lots of ideas so it stopped being a preview chapter. And I was laughing 'cause I would be teasing everyone of what is gonna happen in the next chapter, but without giving all the details. Wow that was long.

Everyone: (stares)

Jill: Sorry Veena, I'm copying this from your story: AAAAAAAAHHHH! THE STARES! THEY BURN!

Jenny: That was lame.

Jill: I told you it wasn't funny anymore!

Veena: No you didn't!

Jill: Yes I did!

Veena: You did?

Jill: Yes.

Veena: Really?

Jill: Yes.

Veena: Oh.

Heather: Yea, Veena, if you can't remember what happened maybe you should scroll up and reread it.

Veena: Okay! (scrolls up and rereads) Okay, now I remember!

Sarah: Good.

Jenny: Didn't you say you were gonna bring Brandon in this chapter?

Sora: Who's Brandon?

Riku: Do we know him?

Jill: No, he's one of our friends.

Riku: THERE'S MORE OF YOU INSANE PEOPLE?!

Sora: Calm down Riku, I think it's fun hanging out with these guys.

Emily: Thank you Sora.

Riku: But Sora! Didn't you realize none of them tried to deny that they are insane?

Jenny: Why would we deny something that's true?

Riku: See!

Sora: Lighten up Riku. It's not like they're psychos who are trying to kill us or something.

Riku: I wouldn't be too sure of that…

Sarah: HEY! I resent that!

Heather: Just for that we may just have to turn into psychos who are after you!

Riku: Oh great!

Sora: See Riku! You are just gonna make it worse for your self.

Riku: Why are you so happy?

Sora: 'cause I'm not the one they're after.

Riku: I hate you.

Sora: I know! (grins)

Riku: (runs away)

Everyone else (besides Sora): (chases Riku with assorted bazookas and other weapons of mass destruction, with the occasional pitchfork and torch)

Sora: hey, this is the second angry mob so far! I wonder if that's a good thing….

Josh and Gofer: (appear) No, it most definitely is probably not a good thing.

Sora: Hey! I actually understood that! I think…

Josh and Gofer: Most no one can understand it, so your not alone.

Sora: That's good. Ya know this is the longest chapter yet.

Josh and Gofer: Yup! Just over four pages in Microsoft Word.

Sora: Cool!

Josh and Gofer: We have the disclaimer! And it is: KHObsessed/Jill does not own Microsoft Word, Kingdom Hearts, her friends, or Looney Tunes.

Sora: Why Looney Tunes?

Josh and Gofer: Wait for it…Now!

Porky Pig: (appears) Th-th-th-That's All Folks!

Sora: Ooooohhhh.


	5. The Fire Limit

**Chapter 5: Exceeding the fire limit is not a good thing!**

Jill: Hi everyone! What's up?

Heather: The ceiling.

Jenny: Wow, really? (Looks up)

Everyone: (stares)

Sarah: Umm…for the sake of every one, let's all pretend that never happened.

Everyone: (nods in agreement)

Eric: So, um, what are we doing today?

Jill: Well, I was planning on introducing a few new characters.

Riku: There's…_**more**_ of you people?! Here?!

Jill: Well, not yet. But, yes.

Riku: Remind me why I'm here again?

Emily: 'Cause if you weren't, your girlfriend over there (points at Jenny) would…well, let's just say she wouldn't be happy. And that we would suffer for it.

Riku: Oh…

Veena: So, who's coming here?

Jill: Well… I was thinking about changing around the rules and stuff of this place, maybe.

Jenny: Like what…

Jill: Um, well, don't hurt me, but I was thinking about taking out some of the OC people, since there is a lot.

OC people: WHAT?!?

Jill: Not permanently! Just, have fewer characters in each chapter! So I can add more KH characters. And maybe even some from other shows! Cough cough Danny Phantom cough Psych cough Harry Potter cough.

Sarah: I'll agree to that! As long as I'm here for, ahem, certain shows… (Wink wink)

Sora: What about me and Riku?

Heather: Nothing.

Sora: What?

Heather: Nothing. Nothing will happen to you to. You guys are what classifies this as a KH story.

Sora: Oh.

Riku: You mean to say you didn't know that? I knew that from the beginning!

Sora: Oh yeah? I'll bet you just found that out too!

Riku: Nope!

Sora: Yeah! Did to!

Riku: Did not!

(Riku and Sora continue to bicker)

Everyone else: Wow, so pathetic.

Veena: You do realize, that means we're pathetic too?

Sarah: Does not!

Eric: Does too!

Sarah: Not!

Eric: Too!

(Sarah and Eric continue to bicker)

Jenny: Hmmm…wonder when they'll realize they just proved Veena's point…

Veena: I'll give them a week.

Heather: I'll give 'em eleven minutes.

Jill: Um, since when were we re-enacting Spongebob Squarepants episodes?

Jenny: I have no idea…

Sarah: (stops bickering) we were re-enacting Spongebob episodes? (Goes back to bickering with Eric)

Emily: Wow.

Everyone else who isn't bickering: Definitely.

Jill: So anyway, I'll introduce the new characters who will be joining us for at least the rest of this chapter.

Everyone: YAY! (Claps)

Jill: Now, without further ado, I welcome: Brandon!

(Brandon walks in)

Veena: Wait, where'd he come from?!? There's no door! This is just a white empty space!

Heather: Nobody knows…

Jenny: Very ominous.

Heather: Thank you.

Brandon: What's going on here?

Sarah: For those who don't know, Brandon is our resident emo kid!

Brandon: Hey!

Jenny: YAY! Emo kid! (Starts singing emo kid song)

Jill: Ahem. Can I introduce the next person before he burns me to a crisp?

Eric: Maybe. Maybe we want to see you burned to crisp.

Jill: Thanks, you're so supportive of my dilemma. Anyways, as many of you have probably already guessed, let's welcome Axel!

(Axel walks in)

Axel: It's about time; emo kid over there is not a good conversation companion.

Brandon: I am not an emo kid!!

Axel: I wasn't talking about you.

Everyone except Jill: (Looks at Axel strangely)

Axel: What?!

Jill: (says angrily) Axel, you idiot, you practically ruined it! I wasn't planning on bringing him in 'till at least next chapter!

Axel: Who?

Jill: (smacks forehead-hard) Honestly, you have got to be the dumbest smart person I have ever met.

Eric: I thought I was!!

Riku: Eric that's not something to be proud of.

Jenny: Wait a minute...

Jenny, Sarah, Veena, Heather, and Emily: (looks of understanding cross faces) IT'S SEXY ZEXY! WHOO!!!!

Eric, Brandon, Axel, Riku, Sora: (sweatdrops)

Jill: (smirks) well, since I will not survive this encounter if I don't bring him in, give a warm welcome to: ZEXION!

(Zexion walks in)

Jenny, Sarah, Veena, Heather, and Emily (and other random fangirls): (squeal)

Random fangirls: (swoon and melt into puddles of fangirlish goop)

Zexion: That gets very annoying.

Jenny: Well that's your fault for being so darn sexy.

Sora, Riku, and Axel: That is beyond creepy.

Brandon: Tell me about it. One of my nicknames is Zexion.

Sora: Who calls you that?

Brandon: Most of the girls in this room.

All guys: (shudder)

Axel: Wait, so if they call you Zexion, is anyone called Axel?

Emily: Wow, you are so full of yourself.

Veena: Ego, much?

Jenny: Yeah, They call me Axel, even though most of us are pyromaniacs.

Axel: (scoots away from Jenny) (asks the ceiling) Why me?

Zexion: Is there anyone else who is named after the guys in the Organization?

Jill: Yeah, I'm Roxas.

Emily: And I'm Demyx!

(Demyx walks in)

Demyx: I thought I was Demyx!!

Emily: (squeals)

Jill: Demyx!!! You weren't supposed to come in until next chapter!!!

Demyx: But neither was Zexion, and you let him in!! (Eyes start watering)

Jill: Ah! Please don't! That's almost equivalent to the puppy dog pout! You can stay! You can stay!

Demyx and Emily: YAY!

Sarah: By any chance…can we bring in Orion? Or Harry? Or Danny? Or Shawn?! PLEASE BRING IN SHAWN!!!

Jill: I can't. We've already exceeded the fire limit for this room.

Veena: But it's a white space. A very _large _white space.

Sora: Besides, if there is any fire, we can just blame it on Axel!

Axel: Hey! What if it wasn't me!?

Eric: We'll blame it on you anyway.

Axel: Grrr…

Brandon: Besides, don't we have Demyx to put it out?

Riku: Good point.

Jill: We still exceed the fire limit, and if we bring in anymore right now than this show will be booted off the air.

Jenny: We're not on the air.

Jill: How do you know what's outside these white walls??

Veena: IT'S A SPACE! THERE ARE NO WALLS! Speaking of which, there really shouldn't be a floor either…

Heather: Why do I have a feeling we're all going to pull a Looney Toons?

KH characters: What?

Sarah: Whatever you do,

Jill: Don't look down.

Everyone: (simultaneously looks down)

Zexion: Well this sucks.

Everyone: (starts freefalling down an endless white abyss) AAAAAAHHHHH!


End file.
